powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sword of Darkness
The Sword of Darkness was a sword used by Tommy Oliver when he was under Rita Repulsa's power as the Evil Green Ranger. Used 10,000 years ago as a weapon against Zordon's champions of good. Receiving the Sword It made its first appearance after Tommy displayed his powers to the Power Rangers. To maintain her evil spell on Tommy, Rita decided to give him the sword. To earn it, Tommy had to defeat a squad of Putties using his skills alone. He passed the test and received the sword. Using the Sword Armed with the Sword of Darkness, Tommy's power was extraordinary. He battled four of the the Rangers after transporting their leader, Jason, the Red Ranger, into the Dark Dimension. Tommy then showed his skill with the sword by holding his own against the other four and used the sword's power to bring them to their knees. But the Rangers summoned their Dinozords and formed the Megazord. Using the Mammoth Shield, the Megazord reflected the Green Ranger's attack. Knowing he was outmatched, Tommy retreated. Tommy then used the Sword of Darkness against Jason in the Dark Dimension and was just about to kill him when Billy teleported Jason back to the Command Center. In a plot to eliminate the Zords, Rita grew Tommy to the size of the Megazord. He then used the Sword of Darkness against the Megazord and, with help from Goldar and Scorpina, he defeated the Megazord and caused it to fall into the Earth. However, Zordon brought the Megazord back. After his Dragonzord lost, Tommy used the Sword of Darkness one final time against Jason in an epic duel. Jason defeated Tommy by knocking the sword out of his hand with his charged Power Sword and used his Blade Blaster to destroy the Sword of Darkness, freeing Tommy from Rita's evil spell and costing Rita her greatest warrior. When Commander Crayfish and the Mutant Rangers were created The Monster and four of the Mutant rangers had unmorped versions of the Power Weapons while The Green one wielded the Sword of Darkness. Return of the Sword The Sword of Darkness reappeared when Rita decided to form the Mutant Rangers, though it is unknown if it was the actual sword itself. It was wielded by the Green Mutant Ranger, who used it against Tommy. The Green Mutant Ranger was last seen wielding the Sword of Darkness when fighting the Dragonzord, before he was destroyed. Zyuranger counterpart The Sword of Darkness was based off of the Sword of Hellfiend in Zyuranger. Since Burai, the Dragon Ranger, was mentally insane due to watching his father slain by the Yamato Tribe King millions of years prior, received the sword from the Witch Bandora in order to amplify his insanity and put him under her control. When the Sword of Hellfiend was destroyed, Burai was still not well. It was not until Geki asked his brother to kill him that Burai finally came to his senses. Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Arsenal